Natsu Dragion
Natsu Dragion is a member of the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild. He is the Edolas counterpart of Natsu Dragneel. Appearance Natsu is a well-built man of average height. He has spiky pink hair protruding in all directions. He wears maroon-colored goggles which he often places on his head. His attire consists of a red leather jacket with a white trim located on the sides of his collar and its suspender area. White arm straps are located on the area of his biceps. His jacket also has a belt strap where a white belt is left hanging. In addition, the wrist areas of his sleeves are endowed with fiery designs. He wears blue navy pants with a belt strap where a white belt is seen. He is also seen wearing brown shoes. Personality Natsu is shown to have Alternative Personality Disorder, as he is extremely confident and rude while being on a vehicle, while extremely shy, polite, apologetic, easily scared, and prone to crying when off. He also has a habit of adding "-san" to the names of people he talks to (He calls Wendy "Wendy-san" and his Earth Land counterpart "Me-san"). The change of his personality shocked his counterpart, Earth Land Lucy, and Happy the most. Due to the trauma that Edolas Lucy had inflicted on him, he is quite fearful of Earth Land Lucy to the point that even a simple greeting from her forced him to hide behind a rock. However, he did show emotions by blushing after knowing Earth Land Lucy's cute personality.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 6-9 Synopsis Edolas arc Just when Earth Land Natsu, Lucy, and Wendy were about to be captured by the Royal Army, Natsu Dragion shows up in his Magic four-wheeler to save the group from being captured. Revealing that he heard everything from Lucy Ashley, he tells the group to get in his vehicle and, in a matter of moments, the group escapes the clutches of the Royal Army. Upon reaching the wilderness, where they were far away from the Royal Army, Natsu reveals to the group that he is the fastest man in Fairy Tail, nicknamed Natsu the Fireball, much to the group's surprise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 17-20 He drives the group to the Capital and turns to leave, telling the group to not get them involved if they are planning to oppose the kingdom. His Earth Land counterpart pulls Natsu off his vehicle, causing his personality to change, much to the group's surprise. He begins to add "-san" to the names of the Fairy Tail Mages and begins to cower and cry when the group talks to him in loud voices. Natsu watches the group leave and marvels at his Earth Land counterpart's insane courage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 2-11 On his way back to the guild, Natsu picks up Lucy Ashley and tells her that he wasn't able to refill the vehicle's lacrima. He later gets tortured by her after he calls her a big softy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 84 Just as Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Coco were about to be defeated by the Royal Army, Natsu Dragion, with the rest of his guild, arrives and fights the Royal Army.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 15-19 The fight, however, did not last long as Magic was being removed by Mystogan and his plan. Natsu begins to panic and collapses, thinking that although they may have won the battle, they were defeated by the world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 195, Pages 11-14 Before being sent back to Earth Land, Gray cheers up the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild by telling them that they don't need Magic to be a Guild, they only need their comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Pages 12-13 After Mystogan starts leading Edolas, Natsu discusses with his comrades the issues relating to their guild and what they will do now that there is no more magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Sword: In battle with Edolas Royal Army, Dragion was using an unnamed, Magical sword.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Page 19 Magic Boomerang: In the anime, Dragion used a large boomerang as a weapon in battle instead of a sword.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 92The boomerang was shown to be able to change size.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 93 Magical Vehicles Specialist: Natsu Dragion has a completely different view on transportation than Natsu Dragneel. Dragion is a specialist in transportation, whereas Dragneel suffers from extreme motion sickness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 174, Pages 2 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Coco & Edolas Fairy Tail vs. Edolas Royal Army References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Needs Help